total_drama_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Races
The 52 contestants are to participate in racing themed challenges. There are many obstacles to make the challenges tough. Contestants with a pre-existing relationship form a team and race around the world against other teams to claim a grand prize of $10,000. The racer who crosses the finish line last is eliminated and that does not apply to any racers that wipe out during the challenge. The last challenge will be the biggest and toughest race of them all. Teams #'Alejandro' and Heather #'Amy' and Samey #'Anne Maria' and Lightning #'Beardo' and Leonard #'B' and Dawn #'Beth' and Brady #'Brick' and Jo #'Bridgette' and Geoff #'Cameron' and DJ #'Cody' and Sierra #'Courtney' and Justin #'Dakota' and Sam #'Dave' and Sky #'Duncan' and Scott #'Ella' and Sugar #'Eva' and Ezekiel #'Gwen' and Trent #'Harold' and Leshawna #'Izzy' and Owen #'Jasmine' and Shawn #'Katie' and Sadie #'Lindsay' and Tyler #'Max' and Scarlett #'Mike' and Zoey #'Noah' and Staci #'Rodney' and Topher Characters #Christian Potenza as Chris #Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney, #Cle Bennett as Chef Hatchet, DJ, Beardo, and Leonard #Julia Chantrey as Eva #Katie Crown as Izzy #Novie Edwards as Leshawna #Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen #Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette #Brian Froud as Harold and Sam #Sarah Gadon as Beth #Marco Grazzini as Alejandro #Carter Hayden as Noah #Lauren Lipson as Sadie #Scott McCord as Owen and Trent #Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie and Lindsay #Drew Nelson as Duncan #Annick Obonsawin as Sierra #Peter Oldring as Ezekiel, Tyler, and Cody #Dan Petronijevic as Geoff and Brady #Adam Reid as Justin #Rachel Wilson as Heather #Carleigh Beverly as Dakota #Jon Cor as Brick #Cory Doran as Mike #Kevin Duhaney as Cameron #Laurie Elliot as Jo #Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria #Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey #Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn #Ashley Peters as Staci #Tyrone Savage as Lightning #James Willis as Scott. #Zachary Bennett as Shawn #Katie Bergin as Jasmine #Daniel DeSanto as Dave #Bruce Dow as Max #Kristi Fireley as Scarlett #Christopher Jacot as Topher #Bryn McAuley as Amy and Samey #Sunday Muse as Ella #Sarah Podemski as Sky #Ian Ronningen as Rodney #Rochelle Wilson as Sugar Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Results ! rowspan="2" width="60px"| Team ! rowspan="2" width="120px"| Relationship ! colspan="23" width="1113px"| Position (by leg) |- ! width="45px"| 1 ! width="45px"| 2 ! width="45px"| 3 ! width="45px"| 4 ! width="45px"| 5 ! width="45px"| 6 ! width="45px"| 7 ! width="45px"| 8 ! width="45px"| 9 ! width="45px"| 10 ! width="45px"| 11 ! width="45px"| 12 ! width="45px"| 13 ! width="45px"| 14 ! width="45px"| 15 ! width="45px"| 16 ! width="45px"| 17 ! width="45px"| 18 ! width="45px"| 19 ! width="45px"| 20 ! width="45px"| 21 ! width="45px"| 22 ! width="45px"| 23 ! width="45px"| 24 ! width="45px"| 25 ! width="45px"| 26 |- |'Beardo & Leonard' | scope="row"| |26th |- |'Eva & Ezekiel' | scope="row"| |20th |25th |- |'Beth & Brady' | scope="row"| |16th |7th |24th |- |'Anne Maria & Lightning' | scope="row"| |8th |15th |2nd |23rd |- |'Noah & Staci' | scope="row"| |4th |4th |2nd |18th |22nd |- |'Ella & Sugar' | scope="row"| |1st |1st |19th |4th |9th |21st |- |'Duncan & Scott' | scope="row"| |2nd |3rd |3rd |4th |5th |1st |20th |- |'Rodney' and Topher | scope="row"| |1st |11th |11th |10th |6th |18th |16th |19th |- |'Jasmine & Shawn' | scope="row"| |1st |1st |2nd |2nd |6th |10th |3rd |3rd |18th |- |'Mike & Zoey' | scope="row"| |2nd |1st |3rd |4th |1st |2nd |11th |10th |9th |17th |- |'Amy & Samey' | scope="row"| |1st |1st |1st |1st |3rd |10th |9th |2nd |6th |10th |16th |- |'Dave & Sky' | scope="row"| |1st |10th |14th |8th |6th |2nd |3rd |1st |10th |9th |4th |15th |- |'Bridgette & Geoff' | scope="row"| |1st |1st |2nd |3rd |6th |11th |10th |9th |7th |8th |1st |2nd |14th |- |'Brick & Jo' | scope="row"| |6th |1st |5th |7th |10th |8th |2nd |3rd |1st |11th |1st |2nd |6th |13th |- |'Alejandro & Heather' | scope="row"| |9th |6th |1st |8th |2nd |1st |1st |2nd |2nd |6th |3rd |2nd |1st |3rd |12th |- |'Harold & Leshawna' | scope="row"| |1st |2nd |3rd |4th |5th |4th |3rd |2nd |1st |6th |1st |2nd |9th |9th |8th |11th |- |'Courtney & Justin' | scope="row"| |1st |6th |6th |1st |2nd |3rd |1st |1st |5th |6th |4th |4th |6th |5th |1st |9th |10th |- |'Cameron & DJ' | scope="row"| |1st |3rd |1st |2nd |6th |7th |1st |2nd |4th |3rd |1st |8th |6th |5th |1st |2nd |6th |9th |- |'Cody & Sierra' | scope="row"| |1st |3rd |6th |1st |1st |2nd |6th |7th |1st |1st |7th |8th |1st |2nd |4th |6th |1st |8th |4th |8th |- |'Max & Scarlett' | scope="row"| |1st |1st |1st |8th |4th |2nd |3rd |1st |5th |6th |1st |1st |6th |1st |2nd |6th |1st |2nd |9th |1st |7th |- |'Katie & Sadie' | scope="row"| |1st |9th |10th |6th |3rd |11th |16th |19th |1st |11th |6th |1st |1st |6th |6th |5th |6th |1st |2nd |1st |6th |- |'Izzy & Owen' | scope="row"| |10th |20th |15th |7th |8th |18th |25th |1st |2nd |1st |3rd |11th |16th |1st |3rd |4th |6th |1st |2nd |3rd |1st |2nd |5th |- |'B & Dawn' | scope="row"| |6th |20th |21st |1st |6th |8th |11th |8th |19th |1st |2nd |1st |13th |1st |2nd |6th |7th |6th |9th |1st |2nd |3rd |2nd |4th |- |'Dakota & Sam' | scope="row"| |1st |8th |19th |21st |11th |13th |9th |8th |1st |3rd |16th |8th |1st |3rd |9th |5th |1st |1st |3rd |1st |6th |1st |1st |6th |4th |3rd |- |'Lindsay & Tyler' | scope="row"| |10th |11th |9th |7th |17th |18th |1st |6th |2nd |1st |1 |6th |1st |11th |6th |5th |8th |2nd |3rd |1st |1st |1st |2nd |3rd |4th |3rd |2nd |- |'Gwen & Trent' |2nd |1st |8th |19th |20th |6th |5th |2nd |3rd |1st |16th |11th |10th |11th |12th |11th |1st |16th |9th |8th |7th |6th |5th |4th |3rd |2nd |1st |}